rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Lorax
The Lorax is the titular protagonist of the 2012 adaptation of The Lorax. He is the Guardian of the Forest (though not a "guardian" in the fandom's sense). Appearance The The Lorax is a small, stout creature covered head-to-toe in orange fur and yellow fur making up his eyebrows and large mustache. The original book describes his as "shortish, and brownish, and oldish, and mossy, and he spoke with a voice that was sharpish and bossy." He has green eyes, wears no clothes and is described as a "talking peanut" by the the Once-ler's aunt. Personality He is extremely protective of the Truffula Trees and constantly warns the Once-ler about what is happening to the surrounding area. When he looks upon the stump of a cut down tree, he gathers rocks around it in mourning for the fallen tree. Unlike the 1972 special, the Lorax's 2012 incarnation is more assertive to the point of destructive, nearly plummeting the Once-ler (asleep in his bed) of a deep waterfall by accident. He can be easily offended and is often mistaken with the intentions of others. Despite his serious social approach, the Lorax does not hold a grudge. Despite his tough exterior, the Lorax proves to be very caring towards the animals and the trees of the forest. Even after when he intentionally put the Once-ler's bed in a river, he risked his life to get Pipsqueak (who stowed away) out of there and even saved the Once-ler, as he didn’t really want to kill him, but rather get rid of him so he wouldn’t harm the forest. He was very sorrowful when all the trees were cut down, and, instead of physically punishing the Once-ler, decided to instead punish him by letting him live with his mistakes unless he found a way to fix them, showing a merciful and wise side. He was very happy upon the return of the trees, and forgave the Once-ler for his mistakes, although he began to tease him on his appearance shortly thereafter. Powers and Abilities Though mentioned several times throughout the film, the Lorax's powers are barely ever seen, demonstrated or explained clearly. When a Truffula tree was cut down, he appears upon its stump in a bolt of lightning. He appears to command the animals of the forest - less out of magic and more simple leadership and respect. When the last tree is cut and the animals are all gone, he heists the end of his "pants" up into the clouds (levitation) and vanishes into the clouds to wherever he came from, leaving behind a stone with the words Unless carved onto it. Whenever the Once-ler demands he demonstrates his powers, The Lorax denies him, saying that "(it's) not how it works." There are several fan theories as to why this is. It could be because his powers aren't completely under his control and that he is simply a humble guide to others. Another theory is that the Lorax is required to obey some universal law that restricts him from showing his powers to humans, or perhaps he simply wanted the Once-ler to realize the consequences of his actions on his own rather than being convinced by magic. Role in the Crossover Judging from his role in the story, unusual anatomy and open origins, fans like to make The Lorax a spirit, possibly even a creation of the Man in the Moon in the same manner as Jack and the Guardians. He is often relegated to the side proxy to the Once-ler. Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III While the two may not get along at first due to the Lorax's stubbornness and Hiccup's cynical and sarcastic remarks on The Lorax's supposed powers and his appearance, they would later start to get along on neutral terms. Hiccup would start to respect him as a Forest Guardian and The Lorax would be interested in Toothless, who is, by extent, a creature of nature. If they are in the Seasons Guardians AU, Hiccup might have once been associated with The Lorax, who is a spirit like himself. Jack Frost Being a spirit, Jack may have met The Lorax. Because of the Lorax's grouchiness and overprotectiveness, Jack would be slightly amused and annoyed at the same time by the Lorax. He and The Lorax would be on neutral terms with each other, however, the Lorax himself would be slightly annoyed at Jack's carefree attitude, although they would both be on the same side of trying to stop the Once-ler from cutting down the trees. Merida DunBroch Merida would most likely be annoyed by The Lorax, with The Lorax returning those feelings, although they would be on the same side of protesting against the Once-ler's actions. If the story takes place in a Seasons Guardians AU, the two night be associated with each other. Rapunzel Corona The Lorax and Rapunzel would get along fairly well, due to their love of nature and animals. If the setting takes place in a Seasons Guardians AU, then the two might be associated with the other, especially since Rapunzel is the spirit of spring. They would both protest against the Once-ler cutting down the trees. Category:The Lorax Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:The Lorax Characters Category:Immortals